1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer chip electronic component, has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used in various electronic devices.
For example, multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as chip shaped condensers mounted on the printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones and may serve to charge electricity or discharge electricity.
Among multilayer ceramic capacitors, multilayer ceramic capacitors having high voltage and low capacitance characteristics exist. Generally, in multilayer ceramic capacitors having high voltage and low capacitance characteristics, in order to implement such characteristics, a design of an internal electrode structure using a floating electrode is mainly used.
For example, in a high voltage and low capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, in the case in which relatively thick dielectric layers and fewer than 10 internal electrodes are stacked in plural to implement low capacitance, due to a design structure in which a floating electrode is fixed, a thickness of a sheet is changed in order to satisfy a capacitance value by inserting a buffer layer between the floating electrode and the internal electrode.
However, during the process as described above, capacitance values of a pre-processing test product and a post-processing product of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be changed, such that product wastage may be high or product yield may be decreased. In addition, since the number of stacked layers is low, it may be not easy to secure connectivity of an external electrode, such that conductivity may be deteriorated, which may increase an equivalent series resistance (ESR) value.
First and second internal electrodes exposed to both end surfaces of a ceramic body and a floating electrode are disclosed in the following Related Art Document, but a configuration in which lengths of portions of the floating electrode overlapped with the first and second internal electrodes are different is not disclosed therein.